Tourniquet
by Rose Tyler
Summary: Doctor Who/Twilight Crossover. Martha Jones/Edward Cullen.
1. Description

Martha decides that the Doctor is unhealthy for her, and leaved him. Upon her return, she goes back to work for the hospital, as she is sucked into the dark void of depression. Here's the twist: Doctor Cullen, whom she assists, has a bronze-haired son that is mysterious to her. She doesn't like him. Then, things start to twist into a beautiful disaster in ways she would never have dreamed of.


	2. I Tried To Kill The Pain

The TARDIS landed back in London, 2007.

"…And then we should travel back--"

"Doctor?" Martha interrupted him.

"Yes, Martha?" he looked genuinely confused, and a bit pissed off for being interrupted.

"I… this just isn't working. I'm sorry." She sighed, looking down at her feet.

"What isn't Martha?" he suddenly looked worried. "that plague didn't get you, did it? Becauseifitgot--"

"Doctor!"

He looked up at her.

"Look… I don't know how to say this…" her eyes darted around the room for a moment. Finally, they came to a rest on his face.

"I love you. You know that. But you still have feelings for Rose, and I just can't compete with them."

He didn't say anything, only continued to look at her with a questioning expression.

She sighed. "Doctor… its been fun traveling with you." she walked over and gave him a hug. He was frozen for a moment, then hugged her back.

"Good luck," she said to him, stepping back and giving him one final glance.

"Goodbye Martha," he said quietly, sounding dazed.

She stepped out and shut the door behind her, walking towards her home.

She turned to take one last look behind her, and as she did she caught only a glimpse of the now fading TARDIS, on it the man she loved in every way possible.


	3. But Only Brought On More

Depression.

Such a slow and painful thing, endless.

Loss

Mourning what once was yet at the same time wasn't, that yet you still somehow managed to lose.

Love

An indescribable force of nature. Not a choice, but a curse of which we enjoy, despite the fact that it kills us slowly on the inside.

Tears

Creating a fog that fills your eyes and drowns out your every thought, blurring your vision and making things unable to be seen because the thick wet blanket of misery can only be pulled away by what you reach for, but can never gain.

Heartbreak.

Unbearable, unable to be mended by time.

And yet, time goes on.

Slowly but unsurely, time goes on.


	4. Crimson Regret and Betrayal

Martha Jones' eyes shot open, waking her up mid-dream, flying up into a sitting position in her bed, sweat lightly coating her face.

"Martha?" Her mother ran into the room. "Martha, dear, are you alright? I heard you scream…"

"Oh, no Mum, I'm fine. Go back to sleep. Really, I'm fine. Just a nightmare…" she gasped through her heart thudding in her chest.

Her mother only folded her arms across her chest and gave her a wary glance.

"Martha, I've been worried about you. What did that Doctor do to you?" her dark eyebrows pulled together, eyes full of concern.

"No, I just…" she sighed. "I just miss him, that's all. It's hard… Mum, I really don't want to talk about it."

Her mum gave her once last worried glance before heading back down the hallway to her own bedroom.

Martha lay her head back down on her pillow.

Got back up.

Trying to sleep was useless right now.

She went over to stand at her window and searched up and down the street, trying to calm her mind (as a part of her that she was unaware of searched for a blue box to appear).

What had been the meaning of that dream?

* * *

She had been at the hospital. She was standing back with her group, talking to the Doctor, whom at that point had just appeared as an odd and mysterious patient to her. She had glanced over to the door, and there saw a bronze hair-covered, dark-eyed boy walking by, a couple of years younger than her, with amazing beauty. He had shot her an unreadable expression before disappearing down the hallway. She urged to follow him, and see what was going on with him, when the Doctor said something.

"Excuse me… Martha isn't it?"

"Yes…" she answered. She was suddenly aware of the fact that the everyone else in the room had vanished, aside from the two of them.

"You may want to _run_."

She heard a crash come from the hallway, and her head jerked up toward the noise. She saw nothing, but heard a scream.

"How did you--" she looked back to where the Doctor had been, but instead saw only a tie laying there. So that _had_ been him on the street earlier. She could have laughed if the circumstances would not have been so abnormal, or rather, if they were any more odd and she was set on the verge of hysterics. But where had he run off to? How did he know that something was about to happen? And who was--

The bronze-haired angelic-looking boy was in the doorway.

"Hello?" she asked him. "D'you know what's--" but before she cold finish her sentence, his black eyes focused on her and he lunged for her throat.

* * *

The next morning she woke up exhausted. She dragged herself through the shower, through her closet, through her cereal, and then headed off to the hospital.

As she approached the building, she got an odd sense of déjà vu.

_It's nothing, Martha._ She told herself. _You're only just a bit shaken up by last night, that's all._

But was that only it? She couldn't help but to feel as if something bad was about to happen. Or rather, something out of the ordinary, like she had felt the day she met the Doctor.

She shrugged as she walked into the hospital.

* * *

"Martha," she heard the head nurse calling her.

Martha turned and over to her.

"Yes?"

"We have a new doctor here, Doctor Carlisle Cullen, I need you to assist him today." she said in a quick, businesslike manner.

"Okay," said Martha, "but where is--"

"Hello Martha. I'm Doctor Cullen." A friendly, good looking blonde doctor who looked no older than thirty shook hands with her.

There was something familiar about him, she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

She shrugged that off, too, and went about her day.

* * *

She was on her way back from lunch when someone in black with a helmet on shoved into her.

He simply glanced at her, and then kept on walking.

"Excuse me!" she called after him, but he simply ignored her and went on inside the hospital.

"The nerve of some people," she muttered under her breath.

She saw one of her friends in the hallway and talked with her for a bit, and then she headed back to see if Doctor Cullen needed help with anything.

She walked to his office, as she rounded the doorway saying,

"Doctor Cullen, I--" she saw the boy standing there.

"You!" she cried.

He turned to her and pulled the helmet off. She suppressed a gasp that nearly escaped her lips. It was the boy from her nightmare.


	5. Complicated Being Me

Okay, I know I was writing in third person, but I had to switch to first, because I do better with first, and have no idea why I ever started writing in third to begin with. Anything from Martha's POV will be in first from now on, so help sort out any confusion. Sorry it's been so long. Please review!

* * *

He gave me a look, which I took as a glare. "I do not believe we have met before," he said icily.

"Yeah, we did, well actually, you sort of ran into me, if you know what I mean," I said in a cold voice, with a glare as icy and venomous as his.

"Oh… I apologize. I was in a hurry to tell my father something." His stare penetrated through me, as if into my very soul. Shivers ran down my spine.

"Well whatever the hurry, you could stand to be polite." I scolded.

"Edward, thank you for letting me know. You'd better be getting home, now. I presume you have a lot of homework?" Doctor Cullen interjected, leaning against the side of his desk.

"Yes, I do." He looked at me. "Graduation soon, I have loads of homework every night. It was nice to meet you…"

"Martha." I told him. "The pleasure is all mine."

He smiled wryly at me, a somewhat sarcastic look in his eyes. His very odd-colored eyes… He inverted his eyes away from mine, turning and quickly striding out of the room. I watched his retreating back, in a state of hypnotic curiosity.

"Martha, what did you want to see me about?" Doctor Cullen asked me, snapping my attention back to reality.

"Oh.. I… I just came to see how you were doing."

"Fine, fine," he said. "Thank you for checking in. You're on your way out?"

"Yeah, gonna pick up some food, watch some movies… fun stuff." I smiled. "Have a good night."

"Yes, you too." He smiled pleasantly, sitting back down in his chair.

I turned and walked out of the room, thoughts swirling through my mind. Why was Edward Cullen in my dream? Attacking… possibly _killing_ me? I tried to shake the thoughts from my head. But then, who else had been in the dream. It was the Doctor. So what was better to think about? The son of the new Doctor killing me, or the man I loved, but had to leave? I sighed. It was so complicated being me.


	6. Longing to be Near, Yearning To Be Far

He watches her from her garden.

He sees her through her window, pacing around her room, looking deep in thought.

She looks so pretty, the way the light is making her skin glow.

Her blood smells so good. He smells it, the gentle breeze pulling it through the open window.

But no.

So beautiful.

He wants her.

He loves her.

No. It would never work out.

He sighs softly, angrily, frustrated. Infatuated.

He turns and runs between the houses, wishing to be as far from her as possible, longing to be by her side.


End file.
